Agents of SHIELD songs
by erburnham02
Summary: I have written some songs for some of the different episodes of Agents of SHIELD. I can't write music and I have no idea how to upload sounds, if you can, so you can imagine any melody you like! :-) (Sorry, the summary is not very good!)
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

_I've had this in my mind for a while, and it's been bugging_ _me. I thought I would write songs for some of the episodes of Agents of SHIELD. And I have most of them written, so if you would like me to publish more just tell me. This is for the Pilot episode, from Coulson's point of view, with occasional interjections spoken by one of the team members. If nobody likes it I'll take it down, ok?_

Nobody under Level 7 knows what happened in Bahrain.

But most agents know Melinda May will never be the same.

The students at the Academy

Call her a nickname: "the Cavalry"

All her bad memories came flooding back with that one name.

She didn't want to fight again so she got a job in an office

But I needed her for my team so I got her in spite of this.

She didn't want to come at the outset

But I talked her into accepting it

("Only to fly the plane, Phil.")

She would fly the plane. But there were more agents to enlist.

I needed a specialist so I got Agent Ward, a skilful shooter.

He prefers to work alone but I don't care: I'm quite a good recruiter.

I got him on my team easily

And though he's not known for his leniency

Nor for his people skills, this will improve in the future.

("Won't it, Agent Ward?" "Yes, sir.")

I needed a scientist, and there was a large selection.

But Fitzsimmons seemed to me to be the best suggestion

Thought neither of them were field trained

They made up for that with their brains,

They're clever (they're genius) but if they can fight is the question.

("Well, actually we've developed a number of weapons that -" "Time!")

I thought I was finished, but soon I hired one more agent,

Skye, a hacktivist for Rising Tide and a vagrant,

Firstly we kidnapped her, then we knew

Who to offer the last job to

("Hey, where's my good points, AC?")

You're lively and smart, OK? Just don't expect any payment.

Now with a pilot, specialist, hacker, two scientists and me

Those six very different people make up our team,

We all come from different towns and states

And some of us are enemies, and some are even mates.

But we are united now for S-H-I-E-L-D.


	2. Chapter 2 - 084

_This is one I wrote for episode #2: 0-8-4. It's about Skye, about her finding her place on the Bus and about her first mission as a honorary agent. Hope you like it! (It's from Skye's point of view, of course.)_

Now I have a job

I'm doing what I like to do

Hacking is my hobby and I'm not bad at it too,

Now I have a home,

A flying home upon a jet

A room, a bed, security, I never thought I'd get

Sure,

There are the typical scary agents

Like the robot Ward and the deadpanning May.

I could tell

The minute I walked through the door

But then

Then there's Coulson, who might like me

And Fitzsimmons welcomed me on the very first day.

Oh well,

There's a lot to be thankful for

The first mission was tough

A spooky temple in Peru

Not only that, but soldiers attacked us out of the blue

They occupied our plane

Then locked us up before we could flee

Guess I'm not as safe here as I first thought I would be

But,

The agents that were the most hostile

Ended up deciding to keep me on here

I'll be trained

As an agent, a real live spy

And though,

For now I'm only a consultant

I bet you'll find that within a year

It'll change

And this hacker will be Agent Skye


	3. Chapter 3 - Girl in the Flower Dress

_This is a rather sad one that just popped into my head while I was watching the tennis. It's from Skye's point of view in Episode 5 - Girl in the Flower Dress. It's SkyeWard because before Ward turned Hydra and I started hating his guts I shipped them big time. It's not as good as the others, I think, but maybe that's only because I like happy things._

I told Agent Ward

Just a few days ago

How nobody wanted me

I was pushed to and fro

Between different foster families

Who didn't want me there

He said that SHIELD would want me

I truly thought that he cared

But now, I'm not sure

I don't know whether he feels like I feel

Does he think that I've turned my back on SHIELD?

Have they turned their back on me?

I don't know anymore.

I don't love Miles

But I can't comprehend

That I don't owe him

For being my friend

I'm loyal to SHIELD

They protected me from harm

But then they put this

Tracking bracelet on my arm

So now, I'm not sure

I don't know whether Ward feels like I feel

Does he think that I've turned my back on SHIELD?

Have they turned their back on me?

I don't know anymore.

May caught me with Miles

And she thinks I betrayed them

If I had any chances

With Ward, I've allayed them

Coulson knows about the document

That could state my parents' plight

But I know he doesn't trust me

And this bracelet proves me right

So now, I am sure

Ward certainly doesn't feel like I feel

And May thinks I've turned my back on SHIELD.

Have they turned their back on me?

I don't know anymore...


	4. Chapter 4 - FZZT

Fitz:

My dream was to work side by side with you

And just do the things that I like with you

And a house and a lab that I'd share with you

And you'd care for me and I'd care for you

And you'd be safe and sound every day

And we might buy a monkey along the way

But if we do or not doesn't matter if I'm

Beside you the whole damn time.

Simmons:

I convinced you to come train for SHIELD with me

And dragged you to work in the field with me

Cause I knew that without you I'd surely fall

And we'd do it together or not at all

Till now you have always been there for me

And whether I'm cured or not you will care for me

You're my partner in good and my partner in crime.

And you're beside me the whole damn time.

Fitz:

I knew it was stupid, but I still wept

When you stood on the edge of the hold and leapt

I had the antiserum ready to fall for you

But in the end, all I did was call for you

Agent Ward took the parachute and then he dived

I didn't even know if you had survived.

So tell me what on earth I am if I'm

Not beside you the whole damn time?

Simmons:

Ward did an amazing thing, to be sure

But he wasn't by my side helping find a cure

He didn't risk his own health for me

It was you who risked infection yourself for me

You gave me strength when there wasn't any hope

And for years of troubles we've helped each other cope

So whatever you say, it was you that you'll find

Was beside me the whole damn time.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Hub

**Author's note:**

**Hello everybody. I am truly sorry that I have not been able to upload any songs or view any of my messages for weeks, but I have been on holiday at my grandmother's house, and she has no wi-fi! I only have time to quickly upload this song, not do anything else, but I'll be back at my lovely Internet-accessible home in Stoke, hooray.**

**Thank you so much for all your lovely comments, and especially to Agent Mary Margaret Skitz who has written me ****_three _****comments. This makes me very happy. Thank you again.**

Simmons:

What happened to that girl who made her little nest

In a lab where people knew her as the brightest and the best?

Now she's shooting Agent Sitwell in the chest.

Oh, what happened to that girl?

Many just ignored her, and she thought that was her fate.

She graduated prep school at the tender age of eight.

But rules were always constant, and she thought that was great...

Oh, what happened to that girl?

She hid behind a Bunsen burner or a folder,

She always followed rules and did what people told her.

But now I think she's growing up and getting older.

That's what happened to that girl.

Skye:

What happened to that girl who worked for nobody,

A hacktivist, an anarchist, but always, always free;

Now it kind of seems like she's SHIELD's property.

Oh, what happened to that girl?

People always teased her that she had no mum or dad,

And her clothes were always second-hand, which they defined as "sad".

So she made her reputation as a girl who was _bad._

Oh, what happened to that girl?

She grew up in a tiny orphanage in Boulder.

She never followed rules or did what people told her.

But now I think she's growing up and getting older.

That's what happened to that girl.

**Author's note: Mention in your comment if you too skipped years in school and felt left out. I did, and I know how it makes me feel, so I tried to put some of that into Jemma's verses. I hope I did okay.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Repairs (also post-finale)

Leo Fitz: Do you remember when we first met?

Jemma Simmons: You were covered in feathers

Leo: And you were soaking wet

Jemma: I was prepared to put up with the tricks

Leo: I thought that it was silly, what were they, six?

Jemma: But the sadness in your eyes was more than I could stand

Leo: You needed a friend, so I took your hand

And said:

Hello, pleased to meet you, I'm

Jemma: Leopold Fitz

You and I are the youngest here

Leo: And the only Brits.

I'm engineering, aren't you

Jemma: I'm biochem

Leo: And you can call me Leo.

Jemma: Well, you can call me Jem.

Jemma: Do you remember when you first woke up?

Leo: I didn't know you then, so I just said "aye up"

Jemma: I said, "Fitz, can't you remember, it's me?"

Leo: And I said "Who's you? Have I lost my memory?"

Jemma: So I knew I'd have to introduce myself again,

Leo: You took my hand, and just like that it jogged my brain,

I said:

Hello, pleased to meet you, I'm

Jemma: Leopold Fitz

You and I are the youngest here

Leo: And the only Brits.

I'm engineering, aren't you

Jemma: I'm biochem.

Leo: And you can call me Leo.

Jemma: Well, you can call me Jem.

Leo: Fitzsimmons. I'm engineering, she's biochem.

Jemma: I missed you, Leo.

Leo: I missed you, Jem.

_Author's Note: (Dries sentimental tears from her eyes). Sorry about that. Hayfever, you understand. _

_"Aye up" is what a Northerner or Scotsman would say for "Hello". Could be suffixed with "me duck" if they were talking to a person familiar to them or a child._


End file.
